


The Unlikely Alpha

by Ladyhawk_lhflu



Series: Alpha [1]
Category: Stargate - All Media Types, Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M, The Alpha Pack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2019-01-10 09:22:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12296196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladyhawk_lhflu/pseuds/Ladyhawk_lhflu
Summary: What did Rodney do?





	The Unlikely Alpha

**Author's Note:**

> I'm considering expanding this, a ficlet at a time. Opinions welcome.

Rodney looked around in disbelief as his friends and colleagues began to bow before him. What had he done? He didn't know how to be a ruler!

"Alpha." Lorne whispered as he dropped to one knee. 

Radek put his head to the floor in supplication.

Rodney just got more agitated as every one of the 200 people in Atlantis bowed before his feet. Just because he corrected Elizabeth on something. How was he to know that rearranging schedules would challenge Elizabeth's power? He had never paid attention to the pack...

He looked around at all the bowed heads and shivered. But finally, finally, he found one person still standing. John. 

"Why are you still on your feet?" Rodney growled to cover his discomfort.

John just smiled and held up his left hand. The one with the ring. *His* ring. "I'm the alpha's mate. I don't have to bow unless the alpha orders so."

Rodney let out a gushing breath. "Then help me."

John walked over to Rodney and kissed his cheek. "Of course."


End file.
